ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Heatblast (Reboot)
Heatblast is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from Pyros. Appearance Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by red rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes. In Xingo, Heatblast has a more cartoony physique and a slightly altered pattern of his inner magma body. Heatblast wears the Omnitrix symbol on his collarbone. Xingoblast.png|Heatblast in Xingo Powers and Abilities Heatblast RE pose.png|Flight Pose Heat.png|Creating Fireballs ABreifCareer26.png|Pyrokinesis Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches. Heatblast is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability. He can also survive being thrown through multiple buildings at high speed with no damage. Heatblast can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. Heatblast can shoot a calorific laser with his two hands. In Xingo (Episode), Heatblast got the powers of Xingo temporarily due to a lightning striking at the Omnitrix by Xingo. Weaknesses ﻿If exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Heatblast's fire will be extinguished, though he can still heat up and reignite his fire in short amounts of time. History Ben 10 *Heatblast first appeared in Waterfilter, where he battled the Hydromanders, but was defeated. *In Take 10, Heatblast accidentally allowed the Bug Gang to go free. *In Rustbucket RIP, Heatblast defeated Billy Billions. *In Ben 24hrs, Ben daydreamed as Heatblast. *In Riding the Storm Out, the Omnitrix timed out before Heatblast could ignite the firewood. *In Shhh!, Heatblast attempted to make Gwen to make noise and accidentally woke up the Docile Dragon. *In Brief Career of Lucky Girl, Heatblast battled a monster. *In Steam is the Word, Heatblast attempted to get back Nikola Tesla's time capsule. *In Don't Let the Bass Drop, Heatblast defeated Lord Decibel. *In Villain Time, Heatblast competed against Tim Buktu. *In Bright Lights, Black Hearts, Heatblast defeated Michael Morningstar. *In All Wet, Heatblast defeated Frightwig. *In Xingo, Heatblast defeated Xingo. *In Drive You Crazy, Heatblast defeated LaGrange. *In The Beast Inside, Heatblast battled Dr. Animo. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 2, Heatblast repaired the road. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 3, Heatblast was sleeping twice, tried to put out a fire and battled Vilgax, but was defeated. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 4, Heatblast battled Vilgax. *In Can I Keep It?, Heatblast played with the Cadobbit. *In Bon Voyage, Heatblast appeared before going enhanced. *In Drone On, Heatblast burnt Gwen's paper airplane and roasted some marshmallows. *In Fear The Fogg, Heatblast was defeated by the Fogg. *In Chicken Nuggets of Wisdom, Heatblast was cooking in a flashback. Later, he shot fireballs into the air. *In The Charm Offensive, Heatblast defeated an ice cream monster. *In Double Hex, Heatblast battled Hex. *In Innervasion Part 2: Call the Dream Police, Heatblast tried to get Vilgax out of the energy cage with his fire powers but got exhausted. *In Innervasion Part 3: Strange Bedfellows, Heatblast battled Fulmini while inside the Omnitrix. *In Charm School's Out, Heatblast chased Charmcaster only to discover that she was actually Gwen. Once things got cleared up, he defeated the real Charmcaster. *In Poles Apart, Heatblast defeated Polar Twain and Solar Twain and destroyed the Polar Tower. *In Bridge Out, Heatblast appeared in a daydream where he burnt a chess game. *In King of the Castle, Heatblast lit the torches and accidentally burnt the royal crest. *In Speechless on the Seine, Heatblast accidentally locked himself out of the Omni-Copter. *In Big in Japan, Heatblast battled Tim Buktu and lured the dragon back to its cave. *In Big Ben 10, Heatblast battled Sydney and returned Big Ben back to the tower. *In'' LaGrange Muraille, Heatblast chased LaGrange and Vin Ethanol. *In ''Buggy Out, Heatblast, with the help of Hot Shot, battled the Forever Knight. *In Four by Four, Heatblast chased Quad Smack and teased him for getting stuck. *In Them's Fightin' Words!, Heatblast battled the ghosts summoned by Hex. *In Lickety Split, Heatblast appeared on five separate occassions to due the Omnitrix glitching out. *In Cirque-Us, Heatblast saved the people from falling scaffolding. *In The Claws of the Cat, Heatblast battled Bass and Tremble. *In The Night Ben Tennyson Came to Town, Heatblast rescued everyone. Appearances Season 1 *''Waterfilter'' (first appearance) *''Take 10'' *''Rustbucket RIP'' (selected alien was Four Arms) *''Ben 24hrs'' (daydream) *''Riding the Storm Out'' *''Shhh!'' *''Brief Career of Lucky Girl'' *''Steam is the Word'' *''Don't Let the Bass Drop'' *''Villain Time'' (cameo) *''Bright Lights, Black Hearts'' *''The Beast Inside'' *''All Wet'' *''Xingo'' *''Drive You Crazy'' (selected alien was XLR8) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 2'' *''Omni-Tricked: Part 3'' (x5) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 4'' (x10) Season 2 *''Bon Voyage'' (cameo; goes enhanced) *''High Stress Express'' *''Drone On'' (x2; second time was cameo) *''Chicken Nuggets of Wisdom'' *''The Charm Offensive'' *''Double Hex'' *''Innervasion Part 2: Call the Dream Police'' (cameo) *''Innervasion Part 3: Strange Bedfellows'' Season 3 *''King of the Castle'' *''Speechless on the Seine'' *''Poles Apart'' *''Big in Japan'' *''Bridge Out'' (daydream) *''Big Ben 10'' *''Charm School's Out'' *''Buggy Out'' *''Them's Fightin' Words!'' *''Four by Four'' *Them's Fightin' Words! *Lickety Split (x5) *Cirque-Us *The Claws of the Cat *The Night Ben Tennyson Came to Town Video Games Ben 10 Heatblast is a playable alien character in the game. Heatblast is used in the opening cutscene, where he performs his Ultimate Ability for the first time, accidentally burning the tent Grandpa Max had recently purchased. Heatblast, along with Four Arms and Cannonbolt are the only aliens available on Ben's arsenal at the beginning of the game. Heatblast is able to use the light radiating from his fiery body to illuminate dark areas. Heatblast will also leave scorch mark footprints everywhere he walks. Heatblast's Ultimate Ability consists of him jumping in the air, conjuring a massive fireball, then hurling it towards enemies. Heatblast is vital for progression on the The Funhouse level of the game. Naming and Translations Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Reboot Aliens Category:Males